Коктейль выносливости
:""Stamin-Up-in-Up (x3) When you need some extra lovin', when you need some extra time, when you want to keep on gunnin', when I can risk it out. When you need to keep on moving, when you need a get-away, when you need to keep on groovin', when you need that vitamin K, babe, you know you want me! Let's run the extra mile! I'll open your eyes and I'll make you see! I'll make it worth your while! Stamin-Up! Sounds like it's Staaaaamin-Up time! Oh yeah, drink it baby. Drink it!" :(прим. перевод: "Стамин-Ап-ин-Ап (x3) Когда тебе нужно больше любви, когда тебе нужно побольше дополнительного времени, когда я могу рискнуть всем. Когда ты хочешь продолжать стрелять, когда тебе нужно сбежать, когда тебе нужно продолжать нарезать круги, когда тебе нужен витамин К, детка, ты знаешь, что хочешь меня! Пробеги дополнительную милю! Я открою твои глаза и заставлю тебя видеть! Я не останусь в долгу! Стамин-Ап! Кажется, настало время Стааааамин-Апа! О да, выпей это, детка. Выпей это!") :— Мелодия автомата Коктейль выносливости — перк в режиме Зомби. Доступен только после 1 DLC на Call of Duty: Black Ops, а так же в Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops III и Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Описание Перк присутствует на всех картах начиная с Ascension. На первой карте он располагается в локации перед платформой "Ф", если пройти не по лестнице к двери в "комнату" с платформой, а пройти к углу карты. На второй - в небольшом домике позади маяка. Данный перк совмещает в себе Легковес и Марафон (оба не профи) из мультиплеера, то есть ускоряет игрока, увеличивая время бега в 2 раза. Также он включает в себя эффект профи-версии Разведчика, сокращая время смены оружия в 2 раза. Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 Перк встречается и в Call of Duty: Black Ops II на карте Green Run в режиме TranZit и в режимах Беда и Выживание на локации Город, а также на карте Резолюция 1295 в режиме Buried. Использование Перк будет очень полезен тем, кто бегает по карте, а не сидит в одном месте и не кемперит. Также он прекрасно сочетается с другим перком - перком Доктор Бумс, так как для активирования главного эффекта этого перка нужно прыгать с разбега, а ускоренное передвижение поможет активировать ударную волну и с более мелких лестниц. Коктейль выносливости сильно поможет при защите автоматов с перками во время раунда с обезьянами. Стоит покупать этот перк игроку, имеющему Хакер (а также спид колу), для облегчения преодолевания безвоздушных пространств и взлома оружий, находящихся в местах отсутствия воздуха (например, АК-74У). Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 thumb Доступен по умолчанию у талисмана Ра, если играть за класс стража. Галерея ItsStaminUpTime.png T6zm_2012-11-20_23-56-46-80.png StaminUpIcon.jpg|Иконка перка Stamin-Up_Perk-a-Cola_Bottle_model_BOII.png Интересные факты * Возможно, перк назван так в честь напитка 7-Up. * На автомате по продаже представлены кнопки с цветами всех перков, доступных на "Восхождении", однако напиток при покупке будет только оранжевого цвета.На "Шангри Ла" коктейль может выпасть и сиреневого цвета * Некоторые геймеры называют этот автомат просто - Стамин-ап. Видео en:Stamin-Up Категория:Перки "Зомби" Black Ops Категория:Перки "Зомби" Black Ops II Категория:Перки "Зомби" Black Ops III Категория:Перки "Зомби" Black Ops 4